


There Goes My Life

by KaitiDidd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Daddy Liam, HES, Harry Styles - Freeform, Horan - Freeform, Inspired, LWT, Liam - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Malik - Freeform, Music, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Payne - Freeform, Styles - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, daddy!Liam, harry - Freeform, harry edward styles, ljp, louis - Freeform, louis william tomlinson, niall - Freeform, niall james horan, njh, there goes my life, tomlinson - Freeform, tough little boys, zayn, zayn javaad malik, zjm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitiDidd/pseuds/KaitiDidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Goes My Life

Liam hugged his daughter one final time before she got behind the wheel of the car and drove towards her future. Leah was off to university and it made his head spin. It had been eighteen long, unexpected years but Liam wouldn't have had it any other way. As he walked back into the house he thought of everything he'd gone through.

When Liam was seventeen he received the "we need to talk" text from his long term girlfriend. He never expected to hear the news that she was six months pregnant, and that she wasn't planning on keeping the baby. As sick as the first announcement made him feel he refused to let her give away his child. Everyone told him he was ruining his life and he often felt the same way. But that was his daughter and he wasn't going to let someone else raise her.

The day Leah was born, Liam cried harder than he had ever cried before in his life. He held her and cuddled her and vowed to be the best dad he could. He was never going to let anything happen to her. Liam held her and watched her as she slept, attending to every little sound she made. One day old and his little girl already had him wrapped around her finger.

Two years later, he had made it through thousands of diapers and countless sleepless nights. He was being nudged awake by blonde curls and bright blue eyes. He was kissing booboos and wiping tears away. He had taken thousands of photos and had stacks of picture albums, instead of books, lining the shelves in their home. He was holding a tiny hand as they crossed the street together. Two years later and his little girl had him wrapper around her finger.

Liam cried on Leah's first day of school and followed her bus all the way to town just to make sure she got there okay. He followed her every morning for a month until she saw him and scolded him because "Daddy, I'm a big girl! Let me be on my own!" And then he went home and looked through all the pictures he had been taking. Five years old and his little girl continued to have him wrapped around her finger.

The first time she brought home a boy Liam nearly strip-searched the poor guy. He managed to threaten Colton ten times within the first five minutes of him coming in the house. He didn't like how close they were sitting on the couch so he found a few pillows and forced them between his daughter and the enemy. Fifteen years old and his not-so-little girl still had him wrapped around her finger.

Everyone told Liam he had ruined his life by keeping Leah, but that's the thing. He didn't ruin his life. He made it better. Leah was his happiness, his heart and soul, his world, his everything. She was his little girl and he only wanted the best for her. He did everything he could while she was growing up and now it was time to let her go out in the world.

But Liam wasn't ready. And he cried. He cried harder than he did on the day she was born. He looked through the now millions of photos he had. He cuddled up on the pink bed in her room. Leah was eighteen years old and Liam was still wrapped around her finger. He always would be.


End file.
